Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of floor technologies, and more particularly, to a composite floor and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A polyvinyl chloride (PVC) floor is the floor manufactured by using polyvinyl chloride as the major raw material and adding auxiliary materials such as fillers, plasticizers, stabilizers, colorants and so on. Ordinary PVC floor has multilayer structures, generally including a wear-resistant layer, a printing film layer, a medium material layer, a base material layer, etc. The medium material layer and the base material layer of the PVC floor are usually large in density, and thus the floor is relatively heavy in weight, making the use of the floor inconvenient. A wood/plastic composite (WPC) floor generally includes a surface layer, a foaming material layer, and a mute layer. The foaming material layer is made from low-density foaming materials. Therefore, the whole weight of the WPC floor is relatively light. Layers of the existing WPC floor generally are bonded with glue, which is prone to insecure bonding, leading to complex manufacturing process and higher labor cost. During the using process, as affected by the temperature and humidity of the environment, the glue between each layer is liable to losing efficacy and coming off. Furthermore, the WPC floor is not high-temperature resistant, and it begins to warp when the temperature is above 50° C. Warpage ≥2 mm makes the floor unable to be used continually and results in a short service life.